Black Star Beside You
by Angela12Kyu
Summary: Cinta itu sederhana. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku. Jangan membohongi hatimu, aku tahu kalau hati itu milikku sejak awal. Jadi, cukup berdiri disini walau di tempat yang gelap sekalipun. (Gak bisa buat summary :D please baca aja yaa)


**Black Star Beside You**

**Author : Angela12Kyu**

**Pairing : KyuMin /GS**

**Other Cast : All Member SJ and other *Find with your self**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama(?)**

**Ratting : T (sementara)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa/Tapi, Kyu bolehkan jadi punya saya? XD . . . Cerita ini murni milik saya dan tidak ada unsur plagiat sedikit pun! Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita, saya tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu :)**

**Warning : GS/ Cerita agak(?) pasaran dan cocok untuk remaja(?). Typo, Gaje, merangsang(?) emosi.**

**Summary : Jika cinta yang sudah berbicara, bagaimana hati dapat manghindar? Bukankah dengan menghindar bukan berarti menyelesaikan masalah? Kau yang mengatakan padaku kalau ini saah, maka aku mengajakmu untuk memperbaikinya dan bahkan mengubah ini menjadi benar.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA !**

**Chapter 1**

**Kata cinta itu memiliki banyak arti, setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengetahui maknanya. Terkadang cinta itu membuat seseorang merasa bodoh. Terlalu banyak hal yang sulit dimengerti. Namun, sekali lagi kita harus sadar kalau cinta itu memang indah. Cinta itu membuat gelap menjadi terang, pahit menjadi manis dan air mata akan berganti dengan suara tawa bahagia.**

Matahari bersinar terik pagi ini, membuat orang-orang sibuk menyeka keringat mereka. Jalanan yang mulanya sepi kini telah ramai dilalui oleh orang-orang yang sibuk dengan berbagai aktifitas. Beberapa di antara mereka tampak berlari-lari kecil mengejar waktu yang semakin menuntut kedisiplinan. Inilah kota Seoul, negara Korea bagian Selatan ini selalu saja terasa hidup bahkan hingga matahari berganti tugas dengan sang purnama.

" Haaah . . . bunuh saja aku ! " pekik seorang gadis tertahan, dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak berteriak di dalam bus yang kini dinaikinya.

" Jika kau mau mati, jembatan sungai Han cukup dekat dari kampus kita ! " sahut seorang gadis lagi yang kini menatapnya tidak suka. Tampak si gadis pertama mendengus kesal padanya.

" Hidupku membosankan ! " ujar gadis pertama lagi, kali ini disertai helaan nafas berat.

" Kau yang membuatnya membosankan ! " balas gadis kedua sinis.

" Yak ! bisakah kau tidak mengkritik setiap ucapanku? " gadis pertama barsiap memukul kepala si gadis kedua dengan buku tebalnya jika saja tidak ada seorang wanita tua mendelik padanya. Tampaknya wanita itu merasa terganggu dengan aksi mengeluhnya. Si gadis pertama sedikit membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Minnie-ah, kau harus belajar bersyukur . . . sudah diberi wajah cantik tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya . . .setidaknya berdandanlah sedikit " ujar gadis kedua pada Sungmin, gadis pertama.

" Aku tidak cantik, jangan mencoba menghiburku Hyukkie-ah " balas Sungmin sendu, membuat Eunhyuk si gadis kedua menatapnya malas. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat cantik bahkan imut. Tapi sejak dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pangeran kampus mereka, Sungmin sudah tidak pernah perduli lagi dengan penampilannya.

" Kau cantik Minnie-ah ! pangeran iblis itu saja yang matanya sudah rusak ! jangan kau dengarkan dia, dia hanya senang mempermainkan wanita . . . dia itu anak manja yang tak tahu sopan santun. Aku heran kenapa kau sampai menyukainya . . . " Eunhyuk menghentak kesal, membuat Sungmin mendengus bosan.

" Aku tidak bisa berpaling, perasaanku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dilawan lagi . . . " Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela Bus, memandang jauh keluar sana. Apa perasaannya salah? Dia hanya menuruti apa yang dirasakan hatinya, bukankah hati tidak pernah berbohong hm? Setidaknya, untuk saat ini biarkan dia menikmati debaran jantungnnya yang begitu cepat setiap namja tampan itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Yah, seperti saat ini.

" KYAAAA CHOI KYUHYUUUN ! "

" Huaaaa ! LEE DONGHAEE ! "

" KYAAA KIM JONG WOOON ! "

" OPPAAA OPPAAA ! "

" Astaagaaa aaku bisa pingsan melihatnya ! "

" OMO ! Mereka pasti pangeran dari surga ! "

" CHOI SIWOON ! "

Pekikan-pekikan yeoja menyambut gendang telinga Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ketika mereka baru saja tiba di halaman kampus mereka, Seoul University Of Art. Sungmin kembali berdebar-debar, bahkan kali ini terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, matanya tak terlepas dari seorang namja yang kini tengah mendribble bola dengan lincahnya. Sebut saja namanya Choi Kyuhyun, yap Choi Kyuhyun . . . namja yang pernah menolak cintanya. Namja yang begitu angkuh mengalasankan penampilan dan juga umur sebagai dasar penolakan yang dilakukannya.

Sungmin tahu namja itu begitu sempurna, seluruh tubuhnya . . . dari ujung kaki hingga helaian-helaian rambutnya benar-benar karya Tuhan yang indah. Kulit putih bersih, mata indah yang tajam, hidung mancung yang sempurna, tinggi tubuh yang ideal, postur tubuh yang mantap dan jangan lupakan otak jeniusnya yang semakin menambah kesan perfect dalam diri seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sekaligus adik dari seorang Choi Siwon, namja sempurna lainnya. Memiliki orang tua kaya raya dan juga hyung yang begitu menyayanginya membuat seorang Choi Kyuhyun tampak lebih bersinar dibandingkan yang lain. Terlalu banyaknya rasa cinta yang diterimanya menjadikannya sosok yang angkuh dan begitu manja.

Mata Sungmin menari-nari memperhatikan pergerakan namja-namja yang tengah bermain bola basket di depannya. Dia dan Eunhyuk terpaku disana, melihat bagaimana teriknya matahari membuat tubuh-tubuh tegap itu mengkilap karena keringat sehingga menembahkan sentuhan seni pada namja-namja tampan yang sibuk bermain tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan histeris di sekitar mereka.

Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae dan Kim Jong Woon. Keempat namja itu tengah bermain basket masih dengan pakaian setengah formal mereka, celana jeans dan kemeja yang dapat dipastikan harganya sangat mahal. Keringat mengalir di seluruh permukaan kulit mereka namun tampaknya namja-namja itu tidak perduli. Pertandingan dua lawan dua itu semakin seru ketika Choi bersaudara-Kyuhyun dan Siwon- kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan mereka-Donghae dan Jong Woon-.

" hahaha kau pendek hyung ! " ejek Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang tadi mencoba menghalaunya memasukkan bola. Ucapan Kyuhyun mengundang tawa geli menggema di sekitar mereka.

" Yak magnae kurang ajar ! kemari kau ! " baiklah, sepertinya pertandingan mereka berhenti sampai disini. Tergantikan oleh aksi kejar-kejaran Donghae dan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan seorang namja lainnya yang bernama Kim Jong Woon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung itu hanya tertawa melihat Donghae yang susah payah menangkap Kyuhyun yang begitu lincah berlari.

" Hentikan Hae, kau membuang-buang tenagamu . . . " Siwon segera menangkap Donghae, menahan lengan kekar namja itu. Dia memang kekar tapi tinggi tubuhnya tidak sesempurna Kyuhyun atau Siwon dan hal itu sering dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh Kyuhyun. Padahal tingginya sudah dapat dikatakan cukup untuk seorang namja, salahkan saja sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun yang suka membesar-besarkan sesuatu.

" Aissh ! dia menyebalkan ! " desis Donghae tajam, Kyuhyun terpingkal karenanya.

" Hentikan Kyu, lebih baik sekarang kita ganti pakaian atau kau ingin masuk kelas dalam keadaan basah seperti ini? " tanya Yesung yang berhasil mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. Namja itu menahan lengan Kyuhyun dari belakang, menciptakan seringaian di wajah Donghae.

" Yak Yesung-hyung ! lepaskan aku ! " Kyuhyun meronta ketika dilihatnya Siwon melepas Donghae dan Donghae berjalan kearahnya dengan seringaian mengerikan.

" Kau harus diberi pelajaran Kyu . . . " Donghae, Siwon dan Yesung berpandangan dengan senyum misterius.

" Hyung bantu aku . . . " rengek Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang dijawab gelengan pasti dari hyungnya itu.

" Kyaaaaa hentikan ! Hyung ! hahaaha " suara tawa Kyuhyun terdengar memenuhi lapangan basket Seoul University Of Art itu, semua mata memandang horor ke arah tiga namja yang tanpa kasihan menggelitiki adik mereka hingga Kyuhyun yang lemas sudah berguling-guling di lapangan itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan ketiga hyungnya barusan.

" hahaha lihat, kau seperti kepiting rebus sekarang " ejek Donghae yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengatur pernafasannya.

" kalau begitu kau ikan tunanya hyung " ujar Kyuhyun pelan membuat Donghae menjitak kepalanya.

" Kajja ! kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka semakin histeris " Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae dan menarik namja itu berdiri. Sementara itu Yesung membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun menyeka keringatnya dan membiarkan ketiga hyungnya berjalan lebih dahulu. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, sungguh dia baru sadar kalau mereka benar-benar menjadi bahan tontonan sedari tadi. Baru saja dia hendak berlari kecil menyusul hyung-hyungnya, matanya berpapasan dengan Sungmin. Seorang yeoja yang pernah ditolaknya, yeoja itu kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Seandainya seorang Choi Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini Sungmin bahkan tengah menahan nafasnya. Tapi, sekali lagi . . . dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari menyusul hyungnya.

Sungmin menunduk, sebegitu burukkah dirinya? Hingga namja itu tidak bersedia menatap wajahnya? Seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu, dia tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaannya jika hal tersebut berarti namja itu menjauh darinya.

" Gwenchana? Isss, dia menatapmu tadi . . . " ujar Hyukjae setengah berbisik. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, tentu dia tahu kalau namja itu menatapnya dan dia juga tahu kalau namja itu kemudian membuang muka darinya.

" Hyukkie . . . Aku merasa buruk sekarang . . . " lirih Sungmin kemudian. Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

" Waeyo? Apa yang salah? " tanya Hyukjae bingung.

" Anni . . . Kajja kita ke kelas " ajak Sungmin. Hyukjae mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti sementara Sungmin hanya mengukir sebuah senyum palsu diwajahnya.

" Kau ada jam kuliah siang ini Kyu? " tanya Siwon. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Cafe dekat kampus untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia terlalu fokus pada benda persegi di tangannya sehingga untuk menjawab pun engggan.

" Aisssh ! Letakkan dulu PSP-mu itu dan makan makananmu Choi kecil ! " geram Siwon yang sekali lagi tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu masih setia memainkan jemari lincahnya di atas tombol-tombol hitam PSP-nya. Siwon menghela nafas, tatapan tajamnya berubah sendu saat melihat wajah sang adik.

" Kau . . . Baik-baik saja? " tanya Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, dia mempause gamenya dan menatap hyungnya penuh selidik.

" Waeyo? " tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud hyungnya. Siwon menghela nafas berat, adiknya memang keras kepala.

" Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri . . . Aku tahu kau tidak masuk kelasmu pagi ini . . . " Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

" Jangan katakan pada Umma atau aku akan marah padamu hyung " tanggap Kyuhyun singkat.

" Arraseo . . . Aku hanya khawatir padamu . . . " Siwon pura-pura menunjukkan wajah merajuknya yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malas.

" Jangan berlebihan Hyung, wajahmu terlihat menjijikkan " ejek Kyuhyun telak, membuat Siwon geram mendengar ucapan pedas adik satu-satunya itu. Tapi sekali lagi, rasa sayangnya lebih besar dari pada rasa kesalnya sehingga dia hanya kembali tersenyum.

" Bagian mana yang sakit? " tanya Siwon kemudian.

" Hanya sedikit nyeri di sekitar sini . . . " Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, menatap Siwon sebentar kemudian kembali meraih PSP-nya dan kembali hanyut dalam dunia fantasi itu.

" Hyung akan menelfon Shin-ahjussi untuk memeriksamu nanti . . . " Siwon berujar tegas, Kyuhyun menatapnya ingin protes namun Siwon malah nmengalihkan pandangannya ke luar Cafe.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung . . . Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak suka " tukas Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu berdiri dari duduknya, meraih ranselnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menghadapi tingkah keras kepala adiknya itu.

" Kyuhyun ! "

" Yak ! berhenti disana ! "

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, dengan malas dia mem-pause gamenya dan berbalik untuk melihat pelaku pemanggilannya tadi, Lee Donghae.

" Waeyo? " tanya Kyuhyun sekenanya.

PLETAK

" Yak ! Sopanlah pada hyung-mu ! " Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Choi bungsu itu meringis keras karena entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

" Hei, jangan berlebihan . . . Kenapa wajahmu sampai memerah seperti itu eoh? " tanya Donghae panik.

" Ini sakit hyung ! " teriak Kyuhyun lantang, membuat Donghae terkejut.

" Yak ! Jangan berteriak padaku ! Kau ini kenapa? Ah, aku yakin kau baru saja bertengkar dengan Siwon kan? " Tebak Donghae asal dan langsung saja mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun.

" Jika dia memintamu untuk diperiksa, maka aku setuju dengannya " ujar Donghae lirih tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kyuhyun.

" Aku baik-baik saja jika itu yang ingin kalian tahu " Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Donghae, berjalan cepat hingga berbelok di ujung koridor dan menghilang.

" Kau tidak baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah . . . " gumam Donghae pelan sebelum berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

**TBC~**

Kyaaaaa apa ini? *lirik ke atas*

Mianhaeee :( Saya tidak tahu apa-apa . . . Fantasi saya lah yang memaksa untuk mem-publish fanfic GAJE satu ini XD

Saya hanyalah penulis baru yang masih belajar dan sangat mengharapkan semangat dan dukungan dari teman-teman sekalian :)

Untuk itu . . . MOHON BANTUANNYAAAA~~~

**Review ne? **

**Gumawooo . . . :***


End file.
